


How to piss off Agent Smith

by Odvie



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Agent Smith is pissed, Gen, I wrote this because I had some time to kill, a bit of crack, nothing is serious here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odvie/pseuds/Odvie
Summary: One agent, five potential "One". What could go wrong ?
Kudos: 6





	1. Tree Hugger

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.  
> And this thing is not serious at all. I prefer to warn you.
> 
> If anyone has any idea on how to piss off the grumpy Agent, don't hesitate to leave a comment. :)

###### Tree Hugger :

Stalking rebels was one thing.  
Arresting hackers was another thing.  
Chasing Morpheus'men and destroying his group was something else.  
But this...  
If tracking down a group of five potential "One" had been easy. The rest wasn't.  
Firstly, those five idiots were living in a big house on the mountain side, in a rather small town. On the wild side, lot of tricky paths, rivers and rocks.  
Secondly, it was winter in the Matrix, and snow was covering everything.  
It didn't disturb Agent Smith as he could easy drive and pilot any vehicle.  
But he and his agents couldn't ski to save a life.

Agent Brown had managed to get stuck in the snow, half burried by the white coat. Agent Jones collided with a group of green skiers and was entangled with them.   
It let Angent Smith alone to catch five potential threats, by himself, on a red slope, with no idea on how to ski properly.  
"No killing, just interrogating. No killing, just interrogating. No killing, just interrogating..."  
He was repeating this mantra to himself since the chase had started. Now that he was managing to get close to one of them. If only he could get closer and make this one fall so he could at least have one down.  
His target made a sharp turn to the right.  
What the... !  
THUMP !!!  
Smith got stopped by a strong well-placed pinetree. People laughed around and he saw the five completing their descent and waving at him :  
"Better luck next time, Tree Hugger !!"  
He snarled at them but he couldn't free himself from the tree without falling down the red run.

Far away from him, the Architect smirked as the agressive programm was kept busy for a little time, enabling him to think the next steps on his plan. If Smith was kept distracted by the five "threats", then Neo would be able to survive long enough to do his purpose.


	2. Chapter 2

###### Paint blob :

After his -humiliating- fail at intercepting the five menaces, Agent Smith was more and more keen on getting his hands on them.  
His two acolytes were not that obsessed in catching them : they were potential threats, but not considered as immediate threats, therefore not on the priority list.  
So they tried again, this time out of the skiing domain, two weeks later, when the snow was less present. It would be easy to get them : no dangerous mountain cliff to fall from, no pinetree, no other skier to avoid...  
This time, the tree agent went to the house.  
...  
No one was inside.  
They looked around and found the quintet in the backward, all of them being busy on a long table filled with glass bottles, many colorful substances and many laboratory material.  
Where they making a bomb ? Where they creating a poison that would endanger the population inside the matrix ?  
One of them made a sharp noise and the five ran away to take cover being walls of snow.  
Agent Smith walked closer to the table : there was a small camping stove with a large bottle full of neon green liquid. Then, without warning, the bottle exploded, splashing everything around, including himself.  
"I told you this experiment was two dangerous for your students." Spoke a feminine voice from behind the snowwalls. "That's why I insisted for us to test it first.  
-It's not my fault if the fire was too bright." Protested a male voice. "The process is not explained properly on the paper. Now, we have to restart everything."  
Agent Brown chuckled and Smith sneered : the traitor !  
"Sorry Paint Blob." Told another male voice. "Experiment gone wrong."  
He couldn't even snarl at them as he had this sort of sticky slimy neon green paint all over his face – even covering his glasses- and all other his front. He was even sure that some of it had passed trough his clothes and wondered if even his teeth would be green if he even tried to open his mouth.  
Agent Jones just snickered and guided the neon green agent away.  
Next time...  
Next time he would have them.

The Architect grinned in front of his screens and just himself more comfortably into his chair. If only they could have added more colors to it... Maybe a rainbow Smith would have been better.


End file.
